


The Charm of Fishing

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, because Pippa is catching something else, except they never catch any fish, going fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa and Hecate take a ramble through Cackle's grounds on a summer day.***Hecate blushed lightly as Pippa took her hand. They were far enough from Cackle's that Hecate was certain no one would see them, but, though she was loathe to admit it, there was always the possibility she was wrong, and she really, really didn't want Ada or Dimity or anyone else running into them that afternoon. They were supposed to be going fishing at a secluded pond at the edge of Cackle's grounds, but Hecate had a strong suspicion that Pippa had something else in mind. Still, she squeezed Pippa's hand back and didn't let go, a small smile on her lips.





	The Charm of Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting for my betas to finish with chapter 5 of A Magic All It's Own, so I wrote porn to pass the time.

_The charm of fishing is that it is the pursuit of what is elusive but attainable, a perpetual series of occasions for hope._

_John Buchan_

Hecate blushed lightly as Pippa took her hand. They were far enough from Cackle's that Hecate was certain no one would see them, but, though she was loathe to admit it, there was always the possibility she was wrong, and she really, really didn't want Ada or Dimity or anyone else running into them that afternoon. They were supposed to be going fishing at a secluded pond at the edge of Cackle's grounds, but Hecate had a strong suspicion that Pippa had something else in mind. Still, she squeezed Pippa's hand back and didn't let go, a small smile on her lips. 

"Are you looking forward to the afternoon?" Pippa asked, something mischievous playing around her lips. Hecate raised an eyebrow. 

"I am," she said. Despite knowing that Pippa was planning something, she found herself relaxing into the warm air and the opportunity to be outside and alone with Pippa. They walked in silence, simply holding hands until they got to the glen holding the pond. Pippa tugged her down to the water's edge and once she got there, she started spreading out blankets and setting out their fishing equipment. Hecate merely watched her, taken by Pippa's enthusiasm. 

"Come sit with me," Pippa said as she sank to the ground and patted the spot next to her. 

Hecate did as she was bid and settled at Pippa side. They worked in silence to bait their hooks and cast them into the water. Hecate didn't have high hopes for them catching anything, but that wasn't the point. The point was just to spend time together. They passed the time in silence for a while, letting their lines bob in the water until Pippa kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes in. 

"Isn't this lovely?" Pippa sighed in contentment. 

"It is," Hecate smiled at Pippa bashfully. 

"If you're interested, I thought we might play a game." Pippa turned toward Hecate and put on her most hopeful look. 

"A game?" Hecate asked skeptically. 

"Mmhmm," Pippa said as she reached out to run a hand over Hecate's thigh. Hecate shivered at the touch, and Pippa leaned in to nuzzle under Hecate's jaw. "I want to know how long you can go without reacting to me." 

"That's it? That's the game?" Hecate didn't think Pippa would do much to her in the open, yet, assuming she agreed, she didn't believe Pippa would make it easy for her. 

"That's it." Pippa smirked. "You just sit have to sit here and fish." 

'I… I suppose I can do that," Hecate said, trepidation still in her voice, but it was worth it to see Pippa's delighted smile. 

Pippa impulsively darted forward and kissed Hecate's cheek. "You won't regret this," Pippa said.

"Somehow I doubt that," Hecate replied, but she turned her attention back to the pond and her fishing rod. She reeled in her line and cast it again. 

Pippa started gently, kisses on Hecate's neck and the lightest touches on her arms. Other than having to shift to accommodate having Pippa's body so close, Hecate didn't react. Certainly, the touches and kisses felt good, but they were hardly the distraction Pippa seemed to think they would be. She easily ignored them and focused on her fishing, on the lap of the water against the shore, on the buzzing of the insects, and on the sunlight shining through the trees. After a moment, Pippa hummed and slide away, seemingly going back to her own fishing. 

Then Hecate felt Pippa's hand pressing flat against her stomach. She tensed her muscles against the feeling and shot a look over at Pippa, who still had both of her hands on her fishing rod. "Really?" Hecate asked. 

Pippa just shrugged. "It's no fun if it isn't a challenge." 

"Haven't you gotten tired of this trick yet?"

"I'm never going to get tired of making you feel good." Pippa smiled at Hecate from her spot several feet away. She wiggled her fingers and the hand on Hecate's stomach started to move upward. It cupped her breast, then kept passing upward over her neck to scratch at Hecate's scalp. Pippa knew Hecate had a weakness for having fingers in her hair, and even though the phantom hand wouldn't or couldn't take her hair down, Hecate shivered lightly in response. The hand massaged the base of her skull and Hecate briefly dropped her head forward before she remembered she wasn't supposed to be reacting to the touch. She sat up straight again and readjusted her grip on her fishing rod. 

After thoroughly relaxing Hecate, the hand started to move down again, this time stopping to trail fingers over Hecate's neck and across her collarbone before dropping back down to her breasts. There were two hands now, each cupping one of Hecate's breasts, each rubbing a thumb over a rapidly hardening nipple. If Hecate looked down, she could see them standing out against the fabric of her dress. For lack of anything else to take her mind off of the hands, Hecate reeled in her line and cast it out again. She was resigned to not catching any fish, but she wasn't resigned to losing this game. If anyone could hold out against Pippa's troublemaking, it was Hecate Hardbroom. She just needed to remind herself of that fact.

One of the hands abandoned Hecate's breast and trailed over her stomach again. Hecate shuddered, her knuckles white on her fishing rod. She wanted to whine that Pippa wasn't playing fair, but she didn't. Hecate did not whine. Hecate gasped as the fingers on the hand pushed down between her lips and brushed over her clit. Hecate swallowed hard. 

Hecate had lost. If Pippa was willing to go that far even though they were in the open, Hecate knew she had lost. 

Hecate didn't know how it happened, but she was lying back against the bank of the pond breathing heavily. The hand, Pippa's hand, pushed her fingers into Hecate and she shuddered. It was over, and now she was subject to Pippa's whims. That was the price of losing, though she didn't feel much like she had lost anything at all. The fingers pushed in and twisted. She could feel the back of the fingers not inside her pressing into her lips. She felt a thumb pressing into her clit, and all of it was exactly the way she wanted to be touched. Pippa hadn't chosen this moment to experiment. She wanted to get Hecate off, and when it came to sex, Pippa always got what she wanted. 

Hecate gasped as she felt a pair of lips ghosting over one of her nipples. The lips were… Hecate whimpered… the lips were new. Pippa had never done that before. Maybe Pippa was experimenting after all. The lips kissed softly from one breast to the other and resumed their light touch as the fingers deep inside twisted again. Hecate closed her eyes and grabbed at the grass, tearing it up by the roots. She let her legs fall a bit further apart. The fingers pulled back a bit, fucking her more shallowly. Then Pippa pressed up against her side, the real Pippa, the one who could wrap her arms around Hecate as Hecate shuddered.

Pippa immediately captured Hecate's lips in a kiss and Hecate desperately kissed her back. She brought her arms up around Pippa and pulled her closer even as her hips arched up into the phantom touch. "Pippa," she whispered. 

"Just relax, darling. I've got you." Pippa responded as she nuzzled into Hecate's neck. She placed a hand on Hecate's stomach, echoing the earlier movement of the phantom hand, but this time Hecate felt the heat of it through her dress, the weight of it keeping her pinned to the ground. The fingers curled inside her and Hecate dug her heels into the dirt. The thumb on her clit started to rub to a rhythm Hecate could only press back again. Pippa, now kissing along Hecate's neck, trailed her hand down and draped her arm across Hecate's hips to give her some sort of weight to arch against. 

Hecate finally let go, letting out a loud moan and bucking against the feelings currently overwhelming her body. She closed her eyes and gave in. She could feel her orgasm building and building under her skin. The fingers inside of her hit just the right place and the thumb on her clit twitched in just the right way and she came, eyes closed and head thrown back, mindless of where she was. The fingers coaxed her through the aftershocks, but instead of retreating, they stayed buried inside of her. 

"Pippa, not…" Hecate whimpered as the fingers started to move inside her.

"Mmhmm, again," Pippa said as she pressed herself more tightly to Hecate's side. "I won, and I want to see you come again." Pippa's eyes sparkled. Hecate tried hard to catch her breath. Pippa hooked a leg over Hecate's and pulled it against herself, forcing Hecate's legs open a bit more and really pinning her down. 

The fingers pushed deeper inside of Hecate and her hips arched up even higher. 

"Let me do this for you and then we can go back to the castle and you can thank me," Pippa said against the skin of Hecate's neck. 

"Alright," Hecate breathed out. She forced herself to relax again, though it was made easier by Pippa's steady presence. The fingers pushed into Hecate as deeply as they could go and she felt herself opening up to them. She pressed back encouragingly, canting her hips into the touch as Pippa rewarded her with a kiss. This time there were no fingers on her clit. It was just the steady push of the ones inside her, going deeper than Hecate ever thought they could. She imagined Pippa touching her like that with her real fingers and clenched around nothing, though it certainly didn't feel like nothing. 

"I want you," Hecate's voice shook. "I want you inside me." She clutched at Pippa. 

"Soon, darling. We can do that soon, but I want you to come for me first," Pippa coaxed. 

Hecate grabbed Pippa tighter, pulled her infinitely closer, and let go. She let the fingers take her where they would as each of her muscles grew tighter and tighter. Finally, the fingers pressed up against her front wall and Hecate crashed apart. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. The fingers stroked inside of her while Pippa stroked her forehead until she laid still once again. Then the fingers finally retreated, though Pippa kept up the light touches. 

"That's my good girl," Pippa murmured against Hecate's neck. She used her hand to tilt Hecate's face toward her own and rewarded Hecate with a kiss. "Are you ready to go back to Cackle's?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate licked her very dry lips. "I don't know that I can move yet." Her legs felt like jelly and moving them only brought more sparks of pleasure. 

"I think I can take care of that," Pippa said as she smiled, and with a twist of her hand, they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
